Electronic journals include online publications that provide commentary or news on a particular subject over a period of time, for example, to chronicle a trip or vacation. Such journals may be maintained in a blog format wherein an author manually creates entries for a series of events to be displayed in reverse-chronological order. Updating a blog often requires a great deal of manual compilation including input and transfer of data from the various data sources used to record the events (for example, digital cameras, GPS location trails, tweets, and the like). Moreover, a blog format is not always suited for portraying a realistic narration of a sequential series of events. A reader of a blog is often forced to discern the sequence and/or nature of the relationship between posted events by scrolling along the length of the blog on a single display.